Tsunade Yamamoto
|gender = Female|relatives = (Husband) Juri Aizen(Daughter) Kasumi Yamamoto(Daughter) (grandson)}} Tsunade Yamamoto is the wife of captain-Commander and the mother of Juri Yamamoto. Appearance Tsunade had long, brown hair which she kept in a high ponytail, dark eyes, slightly visible creases at the corners of her eyes and her mouth. She wore a purple kimono-like dress, along with a white haori and sandals. When she was much younger, Tsunade had brown hair her hair remand in a high ponytail much like how she wears it now. she wore the typical black outfit of a Shinigami.5 Personality Tsunade seemed to be as wise and intelligent and highly respected as her husband, giving advice to her daughter kasumi and Hinata she also had given Advice Hikari about childbirth. She also seems to be very strongly opinionated about women, stating that they were far stronger than men because they can endure childbirth while men cannot. She also wasn't above reprimanding jushiro to be strong and to focus on his wife. Tsunade believe that when a child is born, the mother should be the first of the two parents to meet the newborn due to what they go through during childbirth, as shown when jushiro tried to meet Hinata and she turned him away. History Around 2,100 year tsunade was the first captain of the 4th division but had retired from being a captain to care for her daughter.Tsunade personally instructed Tenjiro Kirinji and letter Hikari she admits to being rather proud of the two. Plot Powers & Abilities Master Healer: Tsunade is hailed as the greatest medical shinigami in the the soul soci, able to identify ailments at a glance and treat conditions that other medical shinigami deem impossible to cure. Her medical prowess was again demonstrated was when she near-instantly healed Ichigo kurosaki severe spiritual depletion after the fight he had with her son in-law ; the with a spiritual cloak surrounding him noticeably reacting to her treatment.Undoubtedly, the pinnacle of Tsunade's healing prowess is her cellular Activation Rebirth, which draws on her vast spiriual supplies to instantaneously heal any wounds she receives she needs no conscious effort on her part once active, and can heal any damage no matter how severe. describes it as some form of immortality. Immense Spiritual Power: Tsunade being the most experienced Shinigami along side her husband , Yamamoto possesses an extremely massive and powerful Reiryoku.Its sheer strength is powerful enough to effortlessly break free from four overlapping and high-level Bakudō spells it even powerful enough to heal several thousand shinigami during battles.,She also has excellent control over her spiritual power, a necessary prerequisite to her job as a medical shinigami.Master Swordsman: Quotes * (To Jushiro) "You're the captain of the 13th division , so stop being so terrified!! If she were a man, she'd have long died from the pain! At least women are strong!!" * (to )-" Genryusai you all ready Lost you're Daughter, do you want to lose her again the only thing you have of her is you're grandson?"